


Overheat

by perrythedeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death via overheating, M/M, Suicide, hanging specifically, thats it those are the tags folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Anyway im a dirty kinnie.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Overheat

It was a nice goodbye- Shuichi kissed me gently and i had straightened up a little excitedly, i liked getting unprompted kisses- it was just a thing, my eyes would turn pink, and they did here too, Harukawa averted her eyes while Himiko rolled her own when I immediately pulled Saihara back to kiss him again and press our foreheads together for a second.

"I'm just going to bed, Kiibo." "I know! I just might not be there for awhile, so i wanted to give you all the love I could possibly provide before you power off for the night." my voice was bright, a strong counter to his quiet and seemingly upset one- I didn't pry. He was just going to bed. 

I heard that one song playing. Maybe he was using it to soothe himself to sleep? Even though something felt wrong and I felt off and- and that _stupid_ option popped up-

[Ignore it] [Follow your gut]

I selected the first one, Saihara would be upset if I get worried over nothing, it was human behavior to get mad when people cared _too_ much, especially when it was an introvert like the man I called my lover.

Two hours passed. Himiko was getting tired, and Harukawa wanted to go attend to some stuff in her room- working on assassins' stuff or something of the sort- or maybe not, she couldve been joking. I couldn't really tell when she was acting more deadpan, either way, the conversation had ended, and i was excited to go see Saihara- knowing him he was still up, he could never sleep normally. Not alone atleast. He'd just sit and read for a while. I'd tease him and everything would go as normal.

Or so i thought.

I walked into the room, turning to close the door and only processing a glimpse of Saihara in the room, standing straight, which... was weird, but I didn't say anything about it, just readying my first jest to make him laugh "Saihara- what are you still doing up, it's been hours!!" 

Cheerful, and I turned to face him. 

The quiet horror that entered me seeped in as slowly as I could've sworn emotions hit. Seeing Saihara hanging there, slightly swaying side to side- likely from the body weight on the rope, his head hanging down and hair covering his face, his shoes and hat neatly set on the bed. I blinked, and took a step back.

A moment later- it was anger. Every fucking bit of me was _mad._ and Nothing else. He did this to himself- a step forward- he _gave up_ he _broke his promise to Akamatsu_ \- another step forward. _He took himself away from me_ despite the fact he himself knew _damn well_ the heart wrenching agony and _despair_ it would cause. He lost me for _months_ from a situation similar and he put in all that time to _fix me_ because of how badly it hurt him- how much he loved me.

Another step, and something else washed over me, leaving me doubling over and leaning on the wall. Nausea, fear, sadness.

"Shuichi..." it wasn't a question, or a sob, more a quiet resignation. I'd seen death enough to know a dead body. The name was like poison on my tongue, the only thought I had was how much i hated him for this- for ruining everything, we were happy and doing better, he was recovering, and Harukawa had him actually coming out of his shell, and Himiko had told me his stupid fucking _plan_ -

Another weak step, and I collapsed to the ground, my hands barely holding me up. I was shaking like a twig. " _Sh-...huichi._ " now it was a broken sob, and my head filled with memories of Akamatsus trial, the determination in her to get him to keep going, survive as long as possible- everyones immediate worry about him, telling him not to do anything wrong.

Sitting just outside the pianists room door and listening to Clair de Lune ringing inside the room, hearing him crying. His determined voice, reassuring himself. He was fine, he was doing fine. My hand drifted up to my face, and i ran it up, through my hair. "Sai...hara..." my voice box was dying, was that from low battery or the vague heat i could feel building in my body?

I crawled closer, leaning against the bed for support and grabbing onto his leg, trying to tug him down for a second before my quick-scan noticed something. Something in his pocket... maybe a note? I couldn't tell, so i reached up and slipped my hand in, pulling out a little box.

My eyes wouldn't leave it as i lowered it down to my level, a small box, a human tradition, his stupid plan. I cracked it open, and stared at the ring for a minute- no way he bought this on his own, had help probably, the sparkling blue jewels lining it, the sleek silver metal that would _just_ stand out from the metal on my hands.

I felt myself crying, and the heat inside of me just getting worse, getting overwhelming- i could smell smoke, and my emergency alarms were starting to go off internally- I silenced them. I couldn't stop staring at it, and i slipped it onto my finger just as my body slumped to the side and I felt despair completely rush through me. Had my eye screens changed?

I was staring up at him now, the purple fingers, blue face, the fact he'd probably suffocated, it reminded me of Miu, and it reminded me of Akamatsu, of course it did. I couldn't stop myself from crying- couldn't deactivate my emotions this time, the silence in the room was deafening, and I weakly tried to call out for Maki.

I couldn't get anything out, but she burst into the room anyway- "I heard a thum- oh- my _god_ "

She'd run toward Shuichi, and I stared at her for a few minutes before I saw the 'emergency power down' message.

It went black.


End file.
